1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to package and article carriers and especially to carriers carried by an animate bearer. The receiver is permanently mounted on or formed as part of a torso-encircling carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One popular type of carrier or pack, commonly referred to as a "fanny pack," is particularly convenient for outdoor activities where freedom of movement is desired. Common designs provide a pack of uniform height across the width of the pack, although the front-to-rear contour of the pack may vary to conform to the anticipated curve of the user's back. Access to the receiver compartment is by a single horizontal transverse zipper or the like for each compartment.
One particular problem of the art addressed by the present invention is the poor ability of known fanny packs to accommodate coats, which, because of their bulk and length, are difficult to compress into a top loading volume as found in the typical fanny pack. Yet, in some of the most common situations where a fanny pack is desirable, such as in skiing and hiking, a coat is one of the most common items to be carried in reserve.
Another problem addressed by the present invention is weight distribution and conformity to body shape of the pack. The typical fanny pack is carried almost entirely on the wearer's back side and may project in a manner that causes discomfort when the pack is heavily loaded. Also because the volume of the pack is concentrated, a typical fanny pack may project by a considerable distance when completely filled. Those two conditions are sources of bother and discomfort, especially when the wearer is engaged in an active sport.
These and other problems and disadvantages are overcome by the present invention.